Obstruction
by YukiLucifer
Summary: BB, Matt & Mello  According to Mello have Matt done something he hate, but what?
1. Mellos story

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONGS TO _Tsugumi Ohba_ & _Takeshi Obata_**

* * *

I sat in the kitchen, looked out over the darkening streets. I waited for you to come back home.  
This wasn't the first time these five years we had been together that you had just said you should  
go out with some friends and haven't come back until really late at night.  
I looked at the clock and sighed.  
"_Only 12am?_" I thought and went back looking out at the street.  
It was starting to get late and I knew that you wouldn't be back yet in a couple of hours. But  
why didn't I go to sleep then? In hope you would come back earlier? That you would confess  
everything? Or I maybe just didn't want to go to sleep alone to wake up with you beside me.  
I don't know even today, I'm happy for what I did in the end. You came home at 3am at least  
twice a week, you wouldn't even look at me and you really looked guilty. Did you had so much  
to drink? No I don't believe that, it could only be one thing. You have met another guy all this time.  
You had been cheating on me since you started to _'go out with your friends' _so damn often.

I never knew where you where just that you wasn't home when you should had been. It wasn't  
like this back then, when we had newly moved together. You had no more alibis as I asked out  
you friends, I read your messages from this _'dreamguy' _as you had named him on your phone. I  
don't want more little lies, I want the truth! You have already broken my trust and you will never  
win it back. I should had known from the start, I should had seen the signs. You came home with  
half of the clothes you left with but you just said it was a damn party, that you where drunk.

I looked down at the glass with Absinthe that I was holding in my hand. It was another of those  
nights you wouldn't come back until early in the morning. I sat all night waiting for you to get back,  
I took another drink. But mostly switched over to chocolate so the glass wouldn't be empty that fast,  
so I wouldn't be the drunk one. I wanted to be conscious when you got back home.

You got back one day, I had packed my stuff was about to leave as you entered the house. You  
asked me where I was going and I didn't answer. But I only gave you one last kiss goodbye. It really  
hurts to look back now yet I still ask me why. Why did you do this to me?

Matt I'm sorry. I don't wanna continue living like this any more.

* * *

**Thx for reading I hope you wanna review and tell what you think I shall make better for next chapter**


	2. Matts story

**Chapter 2 is up **  
**omg the first time I write 2 chapters 2 days in a row Oo**

* * *

I walked around in the living room talked lowly in phone. I knew you would wonder why I talked so  
low but I had no other choice at the moment, it was freezing cold outside and I always prefer to stay  
inside than going out if it wasn't for buying cigarettes or games. I kept an eye at the opening to the  
living room just couldn't help to keep an eye if BB would sneak up in the corner. I didn't want him to  
find out, I do love him but not as before. I'm still in love with you but I don't dare to leave BB. I knew  
he would be pissed if I did. It was soon midnight and I knew BB would want me to come to bed soon,  
but I couldn't hang up, not when hearing your sad voice.  
"Why are you crying? Honey, is everything ok?" I asked lowly to hear your story.

I knew you missed me and I missed you but I soon needed to go. I really wished BB was you  
sometimes I wanted for once in a while be able to fall asleep beside you, hearing your sweet voice  
calling out my name to wake me in the morning.  
"It's kinda hard to talk right now" I whispered.  
"Why?" You asked even if you knew why.  
"My boy is in the next room, you know it Mello"

It's calming hearing your voice but why where you calling me that late? It would be a fight if BB got to  
know I were still talking to you. He's afraid I'll leave him and I'm even more afraid to leave him than  
he is for me to leave. I know he could be stalking you to take you down in order to keep me for  
himself. But Mello you really make it hard to be faithful with you sweet voice, wanting me to come  
back to you. I don't think he has a clue.

And I dreamt of you tonight, I dreamt about the time we still lived together. You kicked me out cause  
you didn't want me to be in the mafia. I didn't understand then but I do now, you wanted my best.  
You didn't want me to get killed, you're protecting me. Why couldn't I had seen it from the start? That  
you still loved me like I loved you, I guess I got too hurt to even think about it that way.

But I had to hang up I didn't want to hear you cry and wanted to make it better but I had to go.  
Good night dear, I hope I can meet you again soon.

I guess we never really moved on, Mell... I love you!

* * *

**I know it's as short as the other but 'ey don't blame me they ain't meant to be so long either**  
**this is mostly just written out of boredom and love for music~ ^^**


	3. Beyonds story

**Chap 3 Beyonds story**

I met you at the bar and I thought I'd never meet anyone like you at a bar.  
You sat in a corner drinking by yourself and playing some game. I watched  
you for a while then walking over t oyou. We started talking even if you  
seemed a bit annoyed at the start but later eased up. We walked out to  
the parking lot and sat us in the car. You gave me the keys and let me drive  
since I hadn't been drinking. I could hear your breath and even your heart  
beat faster as I took the keys and turned the engine on. I felt a hunger grow.  
We drove home to my small dust apartment and walked inside to take  
another drink.

The hunger grew stronger and I didn't wanna sleep alone, not tonight.  
So I suggested that you should stay during the night. You seemed not to  
care about it and we did go to bed kinda early at the night but we didn't  
go to sleep. We started to make out and suddenly we had gone all the way.

Before I fell asleep I looked at your cute sleeping face and hoped this wasn't  
just a one-night stand. I kissed your forehead and went to sleep.

I woke up in the morning noticed you had left, I knew I would had locked you  
stuck so you couldn't leave... All I had now was a note with your number, but  
what should I do with it? I don't really have a phone.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being so short and according to me even suckish**

**I'll try to** **fix that problem in next chapter **


End file.
